Wind You Away
by Sora Moto
Summary: Jack hasn't really been alone these past three hundred years.
1. Prologue

Honestly I would like it if you guys told me if you think Wind/Enlil is an OC or not. He is intended to be the Wind, which is technically a character from the movie. I just sorta took it and ran with the idea that the Wind is its own spirit. So let me know. Please.

* * *

Jack has been alone for 300 years, or so the other guardians believe, but he knows the truth of it. He may not have had the friendship of the other spirits or helpers like Tooth and North, but he wasn't alone.  
From the moment he woke up and was raised from the pond in which he became Jack Frost, the Wind had always been there. It lifted him high above the world and carried him to far off places where he could have adventures and fun. It would comfort him when the other spirits would ignore or yell at him. And when others got angry or upset with Jack for his antics, the Wind would sweep him away to safety pushing the danger to him away.  
So no, Jack has not been alone for three hundred years. He has been held, embraced and cherished. And though Jack never questions the Wind's presence, never wonders if the wind is like himself, a spirit, he never forgets that it has been there through every trial and tribulation he has suffered.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
High above the Earth, among the highest clouds, lies a castle made of clouds. It is surrounded by roman pillars and arches made of clouds whipped into a lacy pattern by strong winds that never seem to settle and yet it is also peaceful once you enter the large open corridors. There is a single tower that pushes out from the labyrinth of arches and pillars, reaching for the sky far above. It is within this tower's highest room that the castle's master resides, sleeping for all eternity as he commands the winds of the world with his will, his very being having long since been caught up by the air he moves as one would an arm or leg. The man who sleeps lies on a soft looking bed of white, his clothes nearly blending into it. His skin is pale and his hair silver, though not from age. He lies perfectly still, a smile on his face and hands clasped peacefully on his chest as though in prayer.  
The sleeping man's name has long since been lost to time though many have called him by names of their own choosing, and despite being asleep he does have his favorites and has combined them to call himself. He is Enlil Boreas, the four winds of the world. and one might think that being sequestered away in the highest tower of the highest clouds would be boring, and truly it was. Which was why Enlil found himself sleeping as he was, never waking. For why wake when the winds were your eyes and ears, allowing you to be a part of the world in a way that no other being could be. Enlil was both in his tower and not, his consciousness traveled with his winds. He was not omniscient but with a thought he could travel the whole of the globe in minutes.  
So it was that Enlil heard the cries of distress beneath him one cold wintery day. They came from a pond he enjoyed stirring in the warm months as children played in its waters. He brought himself down and circled as he saw a young man, little more than a boy, and a girl half his height. Both were perilously positioned on thin, crackling ice that snapped at every movement. He heard the boy reassuring the girl that he would make sure she was safe and watched as the boy followed through with his promise, but his promise did not carry over to himself. Enlil saw the boy land on the breaking ice and reached out for him. He did not want to watch this tragedy unfold, but the ice broke and the boy was swallowed by the freezing waters as the girl cried out to him. Enlil felt for the girl and knew that if there was to be any hope of saving the boy she must move. So he pushed at her, pulling at her hair, trying with all his might to get the girl to go for help. As bubbles surfaced in a small explosion from the hole in the ice, Enlil knew it was too late for the boy.  
Just as he was giving up hope, he noticed the moon high in the sky. No not the moon, but the Man in the Moon. The girl had long since run back to her home to tell the villagers of the boy's sacrifice. No one had come in an attempt to retrieve the boy, they had no means of fetching his body and Enlil knew they would wait for Spring to dredge up what they could of his remains. As he reflected on this turn of events he watched as the Man in the Moon reached out and through the ice. Saw as the ice was pushed up from beneath and heard as the boy gasped for his first breath in this new life. He was changed now, no longer possessing the brown hair and eyes of his mortal form. They were now a blinding white with eyes as blue as glacier ice. Enlil circled the boy, aiding him in being lifted before the one that brought him into this, the Man in the Moon. That was when Enlil knew he would always be with this boy, this young pure heart that had sacrificed his life for another. He heard the Man in the Moon leave the boy a name and little else before moving on with his duties.  
But Enlil, never left the boy. He stayed as a constant companion with him. He taught him about his powers and he showed him to ride on his back so he could travel the world with him.  
Enlil knew loneliness and would do everything in his power to make sure Jack Frost was never alone.

* * *

Thank you for reading so far, I hope you all are enjoying this, I had fun writing it. Please leave a review if you would be so kind. I hope to post the next chapters one per day so please keep an eye out or subscribe. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 1

It was several months after the defeat of Pitch and Jack was happy to be a member of Guardians, even if he had been reluctant at first. Summer was just coming in for the northern hemisphere and Jack had been called to the Pole for a meeting with the other Guardians. He was curious about why they had wanted to meet, but happy that they wanted to include him. The Wind seemed to toss him higher into the air at his thoughts of past loneliness.

"I know, you've always been there, but I've missed being able to talk to others." The wind sets him down on the roof of North's workshop and nudges him.

"Well yeah, but you can't talk back. Let's just see what they want and then we can go have fun, alright?"

The Wind seemed almost reluctant as it picked up the lithe body of the teen and ferried him into the globe room of the Pole.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jack alights on the railing around the globe before carelessly slipping off and letting the Wind settle him onto where he had just been standing. He leans casually on his staff as he watches the others curiously.

"Jack, is good you are here."

"Yes, it is."

Sandy nods in agreement and Bunny seems to just turn away slightly a gruff grunt his only greeting.

"So what's the big problem this time? Pitch isn't back already is he?"

"No, no is not Pitch. Is just, Sandy made mention that you do not have home."

"Huh?" Jack seems confused by this and turns to Sandman for clarification on what North is saying. He makes the image of a house and then 'x's it out while shaking his head and frowning sadly.

"I think he meant no house, cause I have a home. Burgess, well the pond there at least." Jack smiles and rocks forward, his staff the only thing stopping him from tumbling forward onto the floor.

"But Jack, where do you sleep? What about summer, it's too hot in Burgess for you to stay there?"

"Well I usually just sleep in a tree or a snowbank when I get tired, as for summer I just move to where it is cold enough."

"Is not right. You are Guardian now, and as Guardian you should have proper home."

Jack seems confused and stands with his brow scrunching up as he studies the floor. Finally he looks up at the others. "But where would I get one?"

"Is no problem, you can have room here."

Jack takes a moment for North's offer to register before he is letting a bright wide grin break out across his face.

"Really? I can stay here? I can have a room here to call my own?"

North just nods and suddenly they are all caught off guard by the Wind whipping up and lifting Jack away, almost possessively as it pushes the other guardians away from Jack.

They are all caught off guard, but none more so than Jack himself.

"Wind!"

His exclamation has the Wind setting him down, but it continues to writhe around Jack, pushing the others away from him when they attempt to move closer to the teen sprite.

"What is problem?"

"Frostbite, what was that for?"

"I thought, you seemed to like the idea."

Sandman just hovers a '?' over his head.

"I don't know, I do like the idea, I want the room. I don't know why Wind is acting like this."

"Well get your bloody powers under control then, ya gumby. Hmph, losing control just 'cause you get a bit excited."

"Its not that Bunny. Its not my powers, Wind is my friend. It's always been there for me."

At the confused looks from the others Jack tries to explain.

"I can't fly."

"Really, then what do you call it when you go zipping around from place to place."

"The Wind is carrying me. It only looks like I'm flying but I'm just riding the Wind."

A series of symbols forms over Sandman's head and North seems to nod in understanding. "Ah, Sandman says he understands. Apparently Wind is a spirit like ourselves, though perhaps a bit different."

"Wait you mean this Wind is actually a separate being from Jack."

"That's what I just said." Jack seems to pout and the Wind pulls at his hair lightly to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but how does that work? I thought you controlled the Wind like you do your ice and snow."

"No, I guess it's hard to explain."

"But then Jack... Why did it not like the idea of you getting a room here at the Pole?"

"I don't know... Maybe it thinks if I accept and stay inside I'll forget about it."

"Ah, is no problem then. Room I want to give you has many large windows you can open. Come, I show you."

North motions for Jack and the others to follow. Jack slowly steps forward, and upon finding that the Wind will let him, hurries after North ahead of the others. They travel through the workshop and up several flights of stairs until they are at a room high within the building. The construction all seemed fairly new, the wood having a lighter color to it than that just on the floor below and it even still had a fresh woody smell that seems to only come from fresh lumber.

"Is this all new?"

"Yes. Yetis and I built after battle with Pitch."

"Wait, so, you built this, for me?" Jack looks around the small hallway outside the room North was standing by.

"Yes!" North then opens the door beside him and motions inside.

The room Jack steps into is not overly large. There is a soft looking bed with blue sheets and a pillow decorated with snowflakes that matches a blanket folded at the foot of the bed. on either side of the bed are tables and sharing the wall with the door from the hall is another door. Opening it reveals a small closet. A rattling at the windows draws Jacks attention to the large, almost floor to ceiling, windows that take up the other three walls of the room. He can see that each one opens out and he goes over to open one to find that there are latches on both the inside and outside of the windows so Jack could come and go even that way.

With the window open, Wind hurries in and wraps around Jack before exploring the room. It twirls Jack as it explores before spinning around him once more and settling around him in a light breeze, content for now that the teen would not leave him.

"I love it, and I think Wind approves as well. Thank you North."

"Is no problem."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review even if it is just to tell me your favorite part.


	3. Chapter 2

After Jack had accepted North's offer of a room Sandman and the others had dispersed from the Pole. Sandman though did not hurry off right away to begin his work, instead he sent out streams of his dream sand to work on their own. He had someone he needed to see.

So it was that Sandman found himself tracking down the entrance to Pitch's lair. The one near Burgess had collapsed and been sealed but it wasn't the only one and it wasn't the main entrance into the lair. Sandman soon found the place he was looking for and slowly began to enter the dark hole. Honestly, Sandman wasn't worried that Pitch would attack him. Over the past few months Sandman had been frequently coming here to check on Pitch and had seen that he was shifting back to how he was before he became the Boogeyman. It had started with him remembering his daughter in the dream Sandman had given him after the battle in Burgess. It was a trick that Sandman had played using the memories Tooth had knocked loose in Pitch's tooth. His hopes had been to bring Pitch back to the side of good and slowly it was working. Pitch was still distant and quite prickly but he wasn't a danger. Sandman doubted that Pitch would ever be a happy, cuddly man like North, but he hoped that he could get him to at least care for the children instead of being indifferent as he was now.

"Ah, Sandman, visiting again so soon. I don't suppose those friends of yours are aware of these little visits you pay me?"

Sandman sighs and shakes his head.

"So what brings you here this time, trying to convince me to help you and your goody little friends?"

Sandman shakes his head once again but forms a snowflake over his head, his symbol for Jack.

"Hmm, something wrong with Frost?"

Instead of answering Sandman forms the image of an airy castle amongst many clouds. Pitch looks on with confusion as Sandman then forms an image of Jack and the other Guardians but has Jack being pushed/pulled away by swirling sand that represents the Wind.

"I must say, that is rather interesting, but what do you want me to do about it?"

Sandman crosses his arms and frowns at Pitch while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, you want me to tell them about the Wind, don't you? Why not have Frost explain it? The Wind seems to like him so much I'm sure he's aware."

Sandman shakes his head and Pitch seems to frown.

"They don't like me, I doubt they even trust me. Why not ask Manny to explain things to them? He knows more than either of us about Wind."

Sandman let out a silent sigh of frustration and glares up at Pitch.

"Yes, yes, he isn't the most eloquent speaker is he. So you want me to explain this to them since neither you nor Manny are capable?"

An enthusiastic nod of his head and Sandman smiles.

Pitch frowns and turns from Sandman, his hand brought up to his chin as he thinks about the boy, Jack Frost. He had noticed during his encounter in Antarctica that the Wind had gotten rather violent after he had broken Jack's staff, almost as if it was angry. He had left quickly thinking it a backlash from the staff being broken, but now, with Sandman's concern for the boy in regards to the Wind's possessiveness of him, well Pitch was also concerned. Though he would never admit it. The boy was admirable. He had laughed in his face and was always trying to do the right thing and despite his attempts to bring Jack to his side in the last struggle against the Guardians, he had not given in. So while Pitch was loath to admit it to even himself he respected Frost, and learning that the Wind, a being far older and more powerful than the Man in the Moon, was so interested in the boy was concerning to him. Anyone that knew of Wind's true nature knew he was something of a recluse and a hermit. No one had really seen his face save the most ancient of spirits, Mother Nature, Father Time and the Man in the Moon.

"Alright, I will come and explain things to them, but don't think this means I want to join your little club Sandman. I just want to see their reactions when they learn about something they all brush off as little more than air."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The guardians had returned to the Pole once again, though this time by invitation of Sandman and there was a distinct lack of a certain frosty teen. Sandman was the last to arrive and when he walked in with Pitch following him the other's gasped in alarm and readied themselves for a fight.

"Oh put those away before you hurt yourselves. I am not here to fight."

"Then why come at all Pitch?"

Pitch glances to Sandman, receiving a shrug from the much shorter man. He releases a long suffering sigh and clasps his hands behind his back.

"I am here because there is something you need to know about that concerns young Jack Frost."

"What have you done to him Pitch?" Tooth seems to be nearly livid as Pitch turns to her, bringing his hands up in a shrug of feigned innocence.

"I have done nothing to him. I am only here because between Sandman and Manny they would never be able to explain things to you about the nature of this, how we say, problem."

"So what, Sandy brought you in as a translator then?"

"Something like that." Pitch had brought his hands behind himself once again.

"And how do we know we can trust you?"

"I suppose you can't, but I suggest you hear me out before dismissing what I have to say."

The other three Guardians seem to glance nervously at one another before looking at Sandman, who gives them a big thumbs up.

"Alright, we will hear you out. Now what is wrong with Jack?"

"Nothing is really wrong with him, but I heard about your little encounter with Wind."

"The Wind, what's it got to do with it?"

Pitch seems to look down his nose at Bunny before responding. "His interest in Jack, more precisely. The Wind, you see, is something of a hermit. He doesn't like to leave his castle made of clouds and it is rather shocking and a bit unnerving how he seems to not want to share Jack, not even with you."

"Wait, so what is it you are getting at?"

"What relationship does Jack Frost have with the Wind?"

"Uh, well..."

"Jack controls it, sort of like one does with a large playful pup. It may have a mind of its own, but it seems to more or less listen to him."

"And that is why Sandman had me come to explain things. If anyone is doing the controlling it is the Wind. To describe him as a large puppy is just asking for trouble. As I said the Wind is more or less a hermit. He is ancient, more so than even the Man in the Moon. And his interest in Jack is unusual and unsettling, this coming from me. No if I had to hazard a guess, it only appears the Wind listens to Jack because he wants him happy."

"So, is why Wind tried to take Jack away when we offered room."

"I would assume so. He probably didn't like that Jack could be locked away from him."

"But why?"

"That is something you will need to ask Jack, though I doubt even he would know. Wind is the only one that truly knows, and I doubt he'd be willing to talk to any of you."

It was at this moment that Jack came in, his smile dropping when he notices Pitch is there. He brings up his staff in a fighting position and narrows his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, do put that away. I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I was just explaining some things to your new friends here."

"Really, last I checked they didn't like you very much either."

"Jack, is alright. Sandman brought him here to explain some things to us about Wind."

"What do you know about Wind?"

"A surprising amount actually. But what I can't figure out is his interest in you."

Jack clutches his staff and pinches his mouth into a thin line. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well for one he rarely leaves his castle of clouds, if he ever even has. And two, he is something of a hermit."

"The Wind doesn't have a castle, it travels with me."

"You keep believing that. Sandman and I have both been to the castle, though we didn't stay long. As I said he is a hermit and doesn't like company. Though I suppose we were somewhat uninvited at the time."

Jack frowns, but stays silent.

"I suppose he's never taken you there, has he?"

"That's enough Pitch. No need to bring up things we can't explain."

"But he's right." All eyes turn to Jack, who is now looking down at the ground, clearly upset. "If the Wind had some fancy place to stay why does it hang around me all the time? Why doesn't it take me there?"

Pitch rolls his eyes, "Frost, the Wind that you have spent so much time with is just his power. His actual self, his body if you will has not left his castle in millenia. Honestly with as much as he seems to want to keep you to himself, its a wonder he never showed himself to you."

Jack looked panicked, like his whole world had just been destroyed. And one might argue that it just had been. The Wind had been his constant companion for the last three hundred years, but now he was learning that the one that carried him around the world, played with him when no one else seemed to care and had taught him everything he knew about the world and his powers, was little more than a shut in. He suddenly felt cheated by all those years thinking the Wind cared about him, but if it had cared why hadn't it ever shown itself?

Dropping his staff, more like throwing it aside, Jack runs out of the room and up to his room. He makes sure all the windows are locked tight before curling up onto his bed and crying. Outside the Wind is howling.

* * *

So yeah Pitch is a bit of a jerk, isn't he? Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

So had someone ask for me to keep writing this and I want everyone to know this has already been writing to its ending, just taking my time in posting. After this though there is only one more chapter left, so enjoy.

* * *

The Wind was not happy as it whipped around and between the Guardians and Pitch. After Jack had run to his room and shut him out he had come back to the globe room and begun to show his displeasure. Tooth cried out at the attack and Bunny and North both let out shouts of surprise as the chill wind drove at them. Pitch and Sandy silently withstood the maelstrom until it abruptly stopped and once again the air was calm.

"What was that?"

"My guess would be, he was not overly happy with our upsetting of his little friend."

Sandy goes over to inspect the staff, drawing Bunny's attention to it.

"I don't think the Wind can do much to Jack anyway, not right now, not without him holding his staff."

"What makes you say that Bunny?"

"Remember when he dropped it afore, he dropped like a stone until he managed to grab it back up again."

They all seemed to remember that and North bent to pick up the staff and seemed to be examining it.

"I will put this someplace safe then. If Jack is not wanting it for now then we should make sure nothing happens to it."

The others agree and North takes it to his study. Meanwhile Bunny and Tooth decide to see if they can learn more from Sandy and Pitch about the Wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High in the clouds, all the way at the top of the cloud castle's tallest point, Enlil awakens. His golden eyes shooting open and a scowl crossing his face as he sits up and stands from the bed. He was not happy. Those meddling Guardians and Pitch! They had scared Jack, his Jack. They had made him scared of the only friend he's had for the last 300 years. He had very good reasons for never bringing Jack to his castle, and even if he hadn't been able to tell Jack that, he had hoped he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Enlil stormed from his room, nearly stomping his way down the stairs and into his courtyard. He blamed Pitch. The man had a flair for the dramatic and was probably thinking he was doing the boy a favor by scaring him away from his clutches. But he would never harm Jack. Jack was his, his everything. Jack was the only one Enlil could bring himself to care about. Carrying him around on his back when the two would travel felt so right, so perfect. So no, he could never harm Jack. Pitch on the other hand...

Reaching the platform marking the edge of his castle's territory Enlil pauses and looks out nervously. The scowl on his face replaced by a hesitant nervous look. In all the years since he had become the spirit of the four winds Enlil had never left his castle. Other's may call him a hermit and a shut in, but he had never seen the point of leaving. And even now, knowing he needed to explain himself to Jack he just stood there. He knew there was nothing to fear beyond his home, he had long traveled the world as the Wind. And many times since Jack had been reborn he had stood in this very same spot with the intention of finally introducing himself to the boy. But he never left, and he never brought Jack to him. He worried that should he bring the winter sprite to him he would be unable to let go, to let him leave. Needless to say he was well aware of how well Jack would take to captivity. So he refrained from bringing the boy to him.

Now though, now he had no choice. It was either leave and explain himself or lose the boy forever, and forever was a very long time. So taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he steps forward, plunging from the edge and zipping off, his destination the North Pole, Santoff Clausen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had noticed when the Wind had left. His room was eerily quiet without the windows rattling from the attempts the Wind made to get in. With the quiet Jack began to think about what Pitch had said about him not really knowing the wind. The older man was right, Jack hadn't known as much about Wind as he was sure Wind knew about him. He was upset and hurt that the Wind had seemingly not trusted him to bring him to his home. A castle in the clouds, he wondered if Sandy knew where it was or how to get there. He did want to meet the spirit that was behind the Wind, but he knew he couldn't ask the Wind to take him there himself. Jack clenches his hands as if he was still holding his staff, only to be reminded of how he had thrown it away in anger and fear earlier.

And why fear? Well Jack honestly wasn't so sheltered that he didn't know what happened between two people that cared for each other. He had seen the occasional couple going at things in a car and seen the ladies that prowl the night to make a few dollars. No he was no stranger to those actions. And now as he thought about how the wind would hold and caress him he felt frost spreading on his cheeks. Suddenly the Wind not wanting to share him was not so innocent.

Groaning Jack buries his face against his knees. Eventually he moves to stand from the bed and head back down to where he was sure the others were worrying about him. Making his way he overhears them asking Pitch questions, and he is surprised the Boogeyman is still there but shrugs it off.

Stepping into the room he clears his throat. ""Um, hey."

"Jack!"

"Frostbite, you ok mate?"

"I'm fine, just you know, a little freaked out over everything. I think I need to go talk to Wind myself though. I need to ask him some questions."

Pitch arches an eyebrow curiously before speaking. "Questions?"

"Yeah." Jack scowls a bit at Pitch causing him to look away innocently. "I want to ask him for myself why he never showed himself to me."

"But why? He clearly is not caring to share that with you."

"I spent three hundred years with only him as a companion, the least I can do is hear him out. He may have had good intentions, or there may be a reason he couldn't bring me to meet him or he come himself. I think I owe him that much."

Before another word can be spoken the wind picks up and whirls about the workshop, thrusting open windows and slamming doors. Jack, Pitch and the Guardians barely register the white blur that streaks past them as the wind increases. And before any shouts or exclamations can be made the wind is dying down abruptly and revealing Jack wrapped securely in the arms of a tall man dressed all in white, with silver hair and gold eyes. The man is glaring at the Guardians and Pitch as he pulls Jack more securely to him, almost as though he is trying to protect the boy from them.

"Who are you?"

Bunny is the one to voice the question on everyone's mind as Jack just squeaks when the man seem to hold him more tightly, although Pitch does sense the nervousness and takes notice of the way that he seems to be trying to hide behind Jack just as much as he is holding Jack to him. He smiles in amusement as he puts a few things together and gets an idea of just who this mystery man is.

Jack begins to squirm in the man's grip, feeling very uncomfortable at the strange man holding him so tightly. He is also confused because despite knowing he had never met this man he felt familiar to him. "Lemme go, I'm not your teddy bear."

Hurt flashes on of the man's face and before anyone else can say or do anything Pitch is stepping forward.

"I do believe you are scaring the poor boy. Wind I presume?"

When Pitch address the man as the Wind the others all seem to take in the scene once more and realize that Pitch is most likely correct. It does not have them relaxing their guard though, the man still has Jack in his arms and doesn't look to be letting him go anytime soon.

"Wind?" Jack stops in confusion, voicing his own question. He feels the man nod into the back of his head and suddenly the familiar feel is placed. The safe and secure grip reminds of everytime the Wind had wrapped him in his currents to carry him off. "Ok then, mind letting up a bit then?"

The grip tightens for a moment before loosening, but Jack feels the hands fist in the back of his sweatshirt. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Wind ducking his head and looking every bit like a child trying to shrink away from unwanted eyes. Before he can ask what's wrong he is interrupted by Pitch chuckling. It unnerves most everyone there.

"Oh this is too precious. The powerful and nearly omniscient Wind is shy. No he's agoraphobic." While Pitch seems highly amused the rest look a bit confused until Bunny speaks up.

"'e's got a fear of leaving his house?"

Pitch is getting a rather potent death glare from over Jack's shoulder, but it does little to stop his now silent laughter. Jack, seeing how upset Pitch's remarks were making Wind forms a snowball and throws it at Pitch. It hits him dead in the face, ending Pitch's fit of laughter and causing him to look up and take notice of the crossed arms and scowl of the winter sprite.

"You must admit, it is rather amusing. He travels the world easily as the wind, but he's afraid to leave that castle of his."

"Leave him be Pitch, or I'll dump more snow on you."

Pitch shrugs, but his smile stays. He still finds the whole situation amusing.

Seeing that Pitch has finished Jack turns, feeling the fist in the back of his sweatshirt tightening slightly before allowing him to twist to face the taller man.

"Sorry about him, so, uh, what brings you down from your castle?"

It takes a moment and Wind refuses to meet anyone's gaze as he fiddles with Jack's sweatshirt, but eventually he speaks. "I, I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I wanted to, to not lose you because I hadn't tried to tell you why."

Jack's eyes widen and he takes in the shy man that is still clinging to his shirt like his life depends on it. "Why then?"

More fidgeting, "I tried to leave, many times to meet you. I never could though. I would stand on the edge for hours but I could never take that step. I thought of bringing you to me, but I knew if you came I wouldn't let you go. I couldn't do that, locking you away in my castle, you deserve to be free."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense. Why wouldn't you let him leave if you knew he would want to?"

Wind fidgets some more before responding. "Because, I, I love him and I didn't think I could let him go once I had him."

Frost crawls across Jack's cheeks at the confession and he turns away from the man clinging to him, not sure how to respond.

"Oh! That is too cute!" Tooth is fluttering around, she looks like she wants to rush over and give the two at the center of attention a big hug but is managing to restrain herself. Regardless her exclamation has Wind inching closer to Jack.

"Uh, well... So is your name just 'Wind' then or is there another name you go by?" Jack felt a change of topic was necessary if he was going to avoiding having frost everywhere, this was beyond embarrassing.

"I don't remember my name from before, but I like Enlil. It is one of the names I was given and I always found myself rather attached to it."

"Um, alright, Enlil it is. Uh, do you think you could let go of my shirt now. Not trying to be mean or anything, its just, uh, personal space."

At Jack's question Enlil looks a bit like a kicked puppy. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about how he felt about Jack, now the boy was sure to shun him. Slowly he uncurls his fingers from the blue fabric and releases it. Suddenly not sure what to do with his hands he fiddles with them and keeps his gaze on the floor. He is a bit surprised when Jack takes his hand and pulls him away from the rest.

"We need to talk though, so come on."

"Jack?"

"Don't worry North, I trust Enlil. I just don't think we need an audience." Tooth nods in agreement to Jack and busies herself with flitting around excitedly and mumbling to herself. The others all watch her curiously as Jack leads Enlil to his room.

Pitch also takes the opportunity to slink off and leave the pole. He had stayed longer than intended and quite frankly was not eager to overstay his welcome. Even if it was well worth it to finally see the shut in that was the Four Winds.

* * *

So was anyone expecting that, at all. Please leave a comment, thank you.


	5. Chapter 4 Epilogue

Its the last chapter and its so short, I hope you all loved this story as much as I did writing it, thank you for all the support.

* * *

When Jack and Enlil reached Jack's room they both stood opposite one another awkwardly as they tried to think of what to say.

"I don't not like you."

Enlil looks up at the confession, hope shining in his eyes.

"I just, before today I never thought of you like this." He motions to Enlil himself, making it obvious that he meant the human form. Jack purses his lips and drums his fingers on his staff. "I mean, you've obviously known me a lot longer than I've known you. I just, I think I need some time to figure all of this out."

Enlil himself seems happy to not be getting shot down right away and he almost steps towards Jack, closing the distance between them to cling to him again. Though as he is tensing his body, fingers twitching in anticipation, Jack seems to pull back. He doesn't step away but Enlil can see he means to if he moves forward so he stops himself.

"I understand."

"Also, I want to make it clear, I'm still going to accept your help in getting around, but you need to, to stop uh touching me in inappropriate places."

Enlil has the courtesy to blush. "I, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Jack has frost creeping over his own cheeks in answer to Enlil's. "Yeah I know, but you'll have to just be more, uh, mindful of where you touch. It's just, just embarrassing now that I know about you a bit more."

The awkward and pregnant pause hangs between them as they both shuffle their feet. Eventually Enlil nods. "I understand. I'll be more careful about where I hold you."

"Good, good, glad we got that all worked out." Jack seems to deflate a bit and looks down at the floor unsure of what to do next. He misses though when Enlil seems to gain a bit of courage and steps over to him. Jack looks up just as Enlil stops in front of him and is caught off guard by the other swooping down and planting a kiss on his cold lips. It doesn't last long, but Jack can feel the emotions the other has for him in that one simple act. When Enlil pulls back, he is blushing and Jack has even more frost scattered across his cheeks. For a long moment they both just stand there and eventually Jack manages to squeak out. "Ok, that was nice. I think you owe me dinner now though."

Enlil smiles at him and pulls him into a tight hug. "Where ever you want to go!"


End file.
